A Hope to Give Loose
by Coco Apple
Summary: A normel festivel event....turns into utter chaos...14 year old Karen is about to enbark on a journey that will change her life forever.....No flames and please R&R -
1. Chapter 1 Welcome!

Chapter 1   
  
The Twilight Islands.(Day one)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl named Karen who was about 14 gets her bag ready for the day. "See yea mom I'm out!" her brown hair was put into a pony tail and she whore black skorts a purple shirt and white shoes. Karen ran out the door "What a perfect day!" she says as she walks down a littie dusty road down to a dock with her boat to a island across a ocean of water."I hope i'm not late!" Karen said as she jumped into her littie boat.  
  
~At the island~  
  
"Where the heck is Karen?" A girl named Kya about 15 said as she sat on the sand and looked up, she wore a black jacket over a white t-shirt and blue shorts with black shoes and her hair was black.  
  
"Maybe she forgot again to set her clock." A boy named Zack about 15 as well said as he looked out onto the ocean sighing,He wore a black/brown jacket.  
  
Karen runs from the dock as fast as she can "Sorry guys!!" she says as she jumps off the dock and runs over to them.  
  
Kya and Zack walk over to Karen."Hey." they both say. "Your late we have to fix up the beach today remember?" Kya said while looking down at Karen. "Yea I forget to set my clock last night so sorry." They bouth nod there head. "Yea lets hurry and fix up the beach for tomorrow night." Zack said.  
  
"Ok!" they bouth say.   
  
Karen Zack and Kya started to make the beach look like a festivel. "I can't wait the festivel is tomorrow!" Kya said in exitment.  
  
"Uh guys what's the festivel about?" Karen asked while puting up a lanteren.  
  
"Well....it's called The Hearts Festivel for reasons we don't even understand." Kya said while helping Karen put up the lanterens.   
  
As soon as they talked about all that they finished. "Yea we're finished!" Karen said in exitment. "Yea it looks great." Zack says. "Zack?" Karen asked. "Yea Karen?" Karen smiles "Who are you going to the festivel with?"ack starts to studder "Well um no one" Karen smiled. "Well.."  
  
As soon as Kya saw what was going on she growled. "Hey guys it's time to go!" Kya jumped into her boat and sighs. 'That was close I wan't him ask me and not Karen.' Kya smirks. "So...Zack you want to go with me to the festivel with me!" Kya asked.  
  
"Well I can't Kya." Zack said while puting his hand behind his head. "And why not Zack?" Kya asked. "I'm going to ask someone.."  
  
"Who?" Karen asked.   
  
"Someone." Zack laughed and jumped into his boat.   
  
"Ok.." Karen smiled. 'I wonder who it is..' Karen thought then shook her head jumping into her boat. "See you guys tomorrow!"   
  
Karen waved to Zack and Kya as she road away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 1 complete. Karen doesn't know but tomorrow something she never thought would happen. Happens! ~Kenastar~ 


	2. Chapter 2 The day of the Festivel!

Chapter 2 The day of the Festivel.  
  
(Mid day of day 2)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Karen!" Zack screamed out as Karen turned around. "Hey Zack." Karen smiled as they walked along the beach. Karen blinked "What's on your mind?" she asked as she looked up at him. "Wha?" Zack asked "Oh..I just don't know how to ask the girl I want to take to the festivel tonight." Zack sighed as they walked onto ther pier. "Maybe she would like it if you just went out for it and asked." Karen smiled as she leaned against the pier looking out at the ocean feeling the wind in her hair. "The breeze feels great!" Karen smiled as the wind blew.   
  
"Just ask her out from your heart." Karen un-leaned from the pier "I hope you can tell her..." Karen walked away from the pier up to the littie cave (kind of like the secret place) Karen looked around the place were she used to hang out with Kya and Zack. Karen smiled and looked over seeing the huge door nothing on it just a patteren of a heart on the door. "Wonder what this means." she touches it and feels a weird feeling go into her.  
  
"Karen?" Zack asks as he enters the cave. Karen gasps shacks her head and turns around "Zack oh hey!" Zack looked at her with a worried look. "Are you ok?" Karen nodded her head. "Yeah i'm fine, just a littie dizzy." Zack nodded "Ok.."  
  
Kya jumps out of her boat seeing Karen and Zack walking out of the cave. "Hey guys!" Kya waves up at them.  
  
"Hey Kya!" they bouth say as the wave.  
  
Kya runs up to them "Guess who asked me to the festivel clark!" Kya sighs while smiling. "He is cuter then Zack." Zack blinks. "H-hey i'm standing right in-frount of you!!"  
  
Karen laughes. "Ok guys lets go."   
  
Karen runs ahead.  
  
Zack looks at Kya "What do you think what wrong with here?"  
  
Kya looks at Karen "I think something happened inside that cave..did it?" Kya asked.   
  
"I don't know I came in and Karen was acking a littie diffrent but that's karen for yea maybe it's just use." Zack told Kya. "But what can we do..?" Zack asked. "Nothing.." Kya said.   
  
"Guys we got to get ready for the festivel tonight come on!!" Karen yelled out from the dock.  
  
"Were coming!" Kya yelled out. "Zack go ahead and ask her I know you want to." Kya hit Zacks arm. "Come on Zack!!" Kya ran ahead to the dock to were Karen was.  
  
"I'm coming!" Zack says as he runs with Kya to the dock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wonder what was up with Karen when she was at the littie cave somethings up.....I can't wait till next time see yea then *waves and runs out of the picture*  
  
~Kenastar~ 


	3. Chapter 3 Worlds gone by!

Chapter 3 Miss spellings sorry!  
  
(Day 2 night.)  
  
Worlds gone by  
  
Karen walked up to her house. "Oh great." she sighed. "I left my jacket at the beach!" she felt a drop of rain and looked up. "It's going to rain?" she walked into her house and walked up to her room.  
  
She placed on a blue layered skirt white shoes a pink shirt and pink gloves she was ready for the festivel but there was somthing missing.  
  
Knock knock   
  
"Who is it?" Karen asked.  
  
"Karen." Zack walked in.  
  
Karen turned around seeing Zack "Oh hey Zack."  
  
Zack just blinked "Wow you look great!" he smiled.  
  
Karen blushed "Thanks" Karen turned back to the mirror "There's something missing."  
  
"What?" Zack asked.  
  
"Oh it looks like I need one more thing but what?" Karen asked.  
  
"How about this?" Zack took out a necklace of tasha shells in the shap of a Papou. (it's Kairis charm just to let you know)  
  
Karen blinked "Wow it's so cute." She took it from Zack and put it around her neck looking down at it she smiled. "Thanks Zack!" she gave him a hug.  
  
"Your welcome." He smiled as she huged him. " Kya said she would meet use at the festivel with Clark."  
  
Karen nods "Ok."  
  
Karen looked out the window and across the ocean seeing the festival lights. She smiled in exitment.  
  
"Karen!" Zack screamed from outside Karen looked down. "Come on let's get going!!"  
  
"Coming!" Karen grabed her bag and she always carried a rope with a key at the end on her belt. "Ok!"   
  
Karen jumped into her boat and as well did Zack.  
  
boom! went some thunder as it started to rain.  
  
"Whah!" Karen screamed as her boat got tossed and turned.  
  
"Karen come on it's just rain!!" Zack said.  
  
"E-E-Easy for you to say!" she said as she was rocked back and forth.  
  
"Here cetch!" Zack though a rope at her as she cetchs it.  
  
"Thanks!" Karen said as she tide it around her boat and road her boat.  
  
Karen and Zack finaly got to the island. "Finaly..." -- "Karen!" Zack screamed out. "Huh?" Karen looked up. "Grab the rope on the rafts for me ok?"  
  
Karen nodded and jumped down into the boats and placed the rope into her bag. She looked over at Zacks boat it had something in it. She peeked to see Zack not looking. 'Hehe' Karen jumped into his boat and found a picture of them when they were small. Karen smiled and put the stuff from Zacks boat into Her Backpack.  
  
"KAREN!!" Zack screamed from the beach.  
  
"Huh?!" Karen poped out her head.  
  
"Hurry get over here!!!" Zack yelled.  
  
"Fine I'm coming!" Karen ran over to him. "What is it?" Karen asked "Look!" Zack pointed down to the festivel lights seeing that it was being attacked. "What?" Karen and Zack jumped down there. "They can't see use good."  
  
Karen gasps as she saw black things come out of the ground.  
  
Karen backs up next to Zack. "Wha..What are they?!" Karen quickly went for her rope key.  
  
A heartless jumped at her and Karen ducked.  
  
Zack took out a sword. "Karen stay behind me!"   
  
Karen nodded "Ok!" Karen looked back behind her seeing a heartless jumping at her. "Ah!" Karen ducked down as she heartless knocks down Zack.  
  
"Ah!" Zack yelled as he fell.   
  
"Zack!" Karen yelled as she jumped down to help him. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine but..." Zack took his sword and lifted it up to Karen.  
  
"Huh?" Karen was confused.  
  
"You need to get out of here and get to the secret cave.." Zack said as he sat up and put his hand onto the necklace. "They want this...make sure they don't get it ok promise me."  
  
Karen nodded "I-I promise.." she stould up and turned around and then stoped. "Zack..meet me there.." she ran off to get to the secret cave.  
  
"Karen..." Zack whispered to himself.  
  
Karen ran as fast as she could to the secret place on the hill.  
  
Karen looked at the door seeing a keyhole apper she backed up as she saw her necklace glow a beam poped out of it as soon as it did Karen fell to the ground with a light flashing in her face.  
  
Karen then looked back up seeing that she had the oathkeeper in her hand. She looked at it "A key.....? or maybe a sword.....?"  
  
A voice inside her head said 'Keyblade.....'  
  
"K-Keyblade?" Karen said in frightment.  
  
BOOM went somthing outside.  
  
"Wha?!" Karen ran outside seeing three darksides Karen slowly backed up in fear.  
  
But the keyblade was forceing her to go outside. "Wait!" Karen gasped as this reminded her of a story but she just can't remember.  
  
A darkside turned to see Karen with the Keyblade as it lifted it hand up Karen looked up "Whoa!" she jumped out of the way just in time she looked back up at the darkside.   
  
"I don't understand what's going on here but....Bring it on!" Karen said as she got into her fighting poze.  
  
The darkside stould there as it put its hand up. Karen was just a littie confused "What's it doing?" Karen wondered and put the keyblade down to her side.   
  
Karen gasped as she saw the dark ball go over it's head as a tornato of darkness pulled it in. Karen looked down at her feet seeing that she was flying some. "Whoa!" she grabed the charm Zack had given her. "I hope there ok!" Karen screamed as she was pulled in. "Ah!"   
  
'Don't forget Karen...Give up a deap memory...Give up yourself...' the voice said as it fadded away.  
  
Karen rubed her eyes and opened them slowly while seeing people around her. "Oh...What a Dream..." Karen opened her eyes fully. "This isn't a dream!" she sat up.  
  
"Oh don't move your arm!"  
  
"Huh?" Karen looked at her arm. "I'll be alright.." Karen stould up and looked around and walked from the crowed a littie. "Where am I?" she saw a littie town and a huge Castle (Disney Castle) Karen walked down the street looking down while people were looking at her.  
  
Suddanly Karen blinked as she saw people on the side and no one on the road.   
  
"You get out of the way King Mickey and Queen Minnie are coming though!" a potrol guy said.  
  
"Oh..um...sorry.." Karen blinked and bowed a littie and ran down the street as she ran past the crowed her necklace droped. "Oh no my necklace!" she turned around to get it but.  
  
The potrol guy picks it up.   
  
"Hey give it back!" Karen said as she tryed to get it from him.  
  
"Heh heh no way!" he said.  
  
"Please it's specel!" Karen said as she steped back a inch. "My friend gave it to me..."  
  
"Pha..friends shmends!" he said.  
  
Karen backed up and ran.  
  
"You should have given that young girl her necklace back!" Minnie said as she exited the wagon.  
  
"But Your Magisty I-"  
  
"No buts now give me the necklace!!" Minnie said as she took the necklace from him.  
  
"Oh Mickey we mus-" Minnie looked back into the wagon seeing he was gone and there layed a letter. "Hm what's this.." she took it and began reading it.  
  
Karen ran crying not watching were she was going. "The only thing I have left from Zack!" she then ran into a gate. "Ouch!" she looked up gasping.  
  
"The Castle!" Karen gasped the n sighed as she walked over to a rock wall and sat down takeing off her backpack taking out the picture she found in Zacks boat. "Zack..Kya.." her eyes watered up as soon as shw put her head into her backpack she hurd a wagon heading her way. "Huh...?" she hides behind a huge rock as she watched it go into the castle gates.  
  
"Now's my chance!" Karen tiptoed into the back holding onto it.  
  
Karen held on as she entered the Magic Kingdom courtyard.  
  
Oh Oh OH!! I love this story guys! oo shacks her head. "Wow Disney World I wanna go back there anyway Karen is..!" smiles. "I'll let you see for yourself!" laughes. "See ya!"  
  
Kenastar 


	4. Chapter 4 A littie voice in my Head!

Chapter 4  
  
(Day 2 Midnight)  
  
A littie voice in my head.  
  
Karen peeked from the back seeing that they stoped in some courtyard.  
  
Minnie got out of the wagon while holding the necklace and a letter in her hand. "Tell Donald and Goofy to go to the thrown room it's ergent." Minnie said as she walked to the castle.  
  
Karen blinked as she jumped off the back and ran as fast as she could into the castle...As soon as she got in she some how was in the thrown room. "That secret door got me here?" she then walked into the thrown room but then yeeped as she saw someone in there "That potrol guy..." Karen said as she hid behind the thrown and gulped.  
  
"Heh heh good no ones here yet." he said as he turned into something diffrent.  
  
Karen gasped as she started backing up. "He's a dark thing?...." Karen was so shocked she didn't know that she was about to hit a sphere. "Ow!" Karen screamed as it hit her injered arm.  
  
"Huh?" he turned to see her. "Well well if it isn't the girl from the village." he chicked as he started walking over to her.   
  
Karen thought quickly she took out the keyblade and pointed it at him "Stay back!"  
  
"The Keyblade!" he then ran to her. "Hand it over!"  
  
"No way!" Karen hit him and ran as fast as she could to the big door.  
  
"I wonder what was so ergent." Goofy asked.  
  
"Probaly something about the village." Donald said as he herd a crash.  
  
"What was that?" Goofy said as he herd it to.  
  
"I don't know lets go Goofy!" Donald said as they ran to the crash.  
  
"Whoa!" Karen blocked his attack with her keyblade. "Hey anyone out there if you are open the door quickly!"  
  
Karen looked back as he hit the door. "Yes!" Karen slashed at him and jumped out.  
  
Karen ran right into Donald and Goofy as they feel to the ground "Ow.." Karen said as she sat up and shook her head. "Oh i'm sorry!" she stould back up and turned around as she saw the darkside. "What is that!?"  
  
Donald then came back contious and shook his head then gasped. "You got the key your the Keyblade weilder?!?!"   
  
Goofy stould up with Donald as well. "You don't say."  
  
"No time to talk something just attacked me it took my home as well as my best friends." Karen said as she ran in for an attack.   
  
"Well help ya!" Donald said as he took out his wand.  
  
"Yea!" Goofy said to as he took out his shild.  
  
"Thank you!" Karen said. "Let's do this!"  
  
Goofy does tornato "Come on!"  
  
"Fire!" Donald casts it on him.  
  
Karen ran in for a attack "Bring it on!" she did a spine attack. "Yes!" she then landed back on her feet as it hit her across the room. "Ah!"  
  
"Wind!" Donald casts wind under Karen. "Whoa!" Karen then stould back up "Thanks!"  
  
"Now youv'e done it!" she nodded at Donald and Goofy. "Let's finish this off!"  
  
"Right!" Donald and Goofy said.  
  
Karen this time jumps up and hit's him to the ground.  
  
As Donald casts Force.  
  
Karen turned to Donald and Goofy and smiled "We did it...Oh.." she fell to the ground passed out.  
  
Donald and Goofy walk over to her and look down at the key. "So she's the new keyweilder?"  
  
"Seems so.."   
  
Donald and Goofy turn around seeing Minnie.  
  
Minnie walks over to them and looks down at her. "Bring her to the guest room and put her into the bed."  
  
Donald and Goofy did what Minnie said and broght her to the guest room and placed her into the bed.  
  
.......................................................  
  
As Karen layed in the bed she has a dream.  
  
"Karen...."  
  
Karen shacks her head and opens her eyes. "Huh?" she stould up as she saw she was in a ice travern.  
  
"M-Man it's freezeing here.." she shivered as she walked.  
  
"Karen!?"  
  
Karen turns around quickly seeing Zack. "Zack!" Karen runs over to him and hugs him tightly.   
  
"Wait Karen!" Zack pushed her off.  
  
"Huh what's wrong Zack..?" Karen asked.  
  
"Lissen to me you need to run get out of here!" Zack said as the wall begarn to form somthing.  
  
Karen shook her head "No..No Zack i'm not leaving you this time!"  
  
"Karen get out of here!!!!" he grabed her then pushed her down a ice slide.  
  
"Whoa!!" Karen hit the bottem and watched Zack as he fought off the ice heartless.   
  
Karen looked down as a ice glass went around her and a bright flash of light went from were Zack was. "No Zack! Zack!!" she banged on the glass. "Zack....?" she then saw a heart float down to her she grabed it as a bright flash went infrount of her face. "......."  
  
Karen quickly opened up her eyes and sat up as well she gasped for air as she sat in the bed she looked in her hand "Huh?" it was the necklace. "Oh.." she looks up and grabs it tightly. "Zack I'll find you and Kiya I promise.." she took the necklace and put it around her neck.  
  
knock knock knock  
  
"C-Come in!" Karen said in a studder.  
  
"Are you alright, you passed out after that fight." Minnie asked as she walked over to the edge of the bed.  
  
"I-Im fine just a littie shookin' up." Karen said as she got out of the bed. "So what was that thing?"  
  
"Come follow me." Minnie said as she walked to the door.  
  
"Ok." Karen said as she sliped on her shoes and her backpack.  
  
As Minnie and Karen walked down the hall Karen looked at the courtyard spoting Donald and Goofy. "I wonder who they are."   
  
Minnie stoped "Karen follow me."  
  
"H-How did you know my name?" Karen asked.  
  
"Come on." Minnie said once again.  
  
"Hm.." Karen followed Minnie to the Courtyard.  
  
"Donald Goofy this is Karen wetch I think you know." Minnie bows at Karen. "I'll let you guys talk." Minnie walked off and Karen looked down at Donald and up at Goofy. "Um..."  
  
Donald cleared his throat "Ahem my name is Donald Duck!"  
  
Goofy chickled "Names Goofy!"  
  
Karen smiled "I'm Karen!"  
  
"Nice to meet you Karen!" Goofy said.  
  
"Now let's get down to buisness!" Donald said as he cleared his throat. "King Mickey left this letter."  
  
"It says..."  
  
"Minnie,  
  
Sorry Minnie once again the stars are blinking out one by one and chaos is around the corner. Even though the door  
  
of Kingdom Hearts was closed the door to the light still remains open. I need Donald and Goofy to go out and such for   
  
the 'Keyblade' once again.The Keyblade has a new master now so be careful your jouney.  
  
P.S. Sorry once again Minnie!  
  
Love,  
  
Mickey Mouse."  
  
"And the keyweilder is you Karen." Donald said.  
  
"Me?!" Karen jumped up.  
  
Donald nods "Yes and those creachers that attacked you were called heartless."  
  
"Heartle-" Karen stoped in her words as she saw Zack behind Donald and Goofy. "Zack!?" Zack just walked the other way.  
  
"Uh..Karen?" Donald waved his hands infrount of her face.  
  
"O-oh! s-so there heartless?" Karen said.  
  
"Yes!" Donald said. "They were after you because they wanted the keyblade."  
  
"Really I see..." Karen looked up and thought once more. 'Zack said they were after the necklace.'  
  
"Karen pay attention!" Donald said.  
  
"Ok!" Karen lissened as Donald explaned.  
  
"Ok let's get going!" Karen turned as she followed Donald and Goofy to the gummi ship.  
  
"What's that?" Karen asked.  
  
"It's our gummi ship hop in!" Donald said as he opened the door.  
  
"Ok." she jumped into the gummi ship as soon as she buckled up Minnie and Daisy waved goodbye to them.  
  
"Blast off!" Donald pointed strait but the arrow pointed down. "Uh..oh hold on!" Donald screatched.  
  
"Whoa!" Karen go dizzy. "Oh my head.."  
  
They hen got back to course and flew out into hyper space.  
  
Tehe Karen is off on a adventer to save her friends and lock the keyholes as well! Where will they go? Find out next time on A Hope To Give Loose! See ya then!  
  
Kenastar 


	5. Chapter 5 A Whole New World!

Chapter 5

A whole new world

* * *

Karen became dizzy as she layed back in her chair afraid of hights. She grabed the seat as tight as she could and kept her eyes closed.

"Karen look out your window." Donald said as he steered though space.

Karen gulped and sat up and opened her eyes seeing different worlds. "Wow..." she smiled as she lost all fear. "I wish Zack and Kiya were here to see this..." she looked up 'Don't worry guys I'll find you!'

"Hey look a world!" Karen said as she looked out the window. "What world is it?" she asked Donald.

"Hold on i'm checking!" he said as he looked onto the monitor. "Hm..it's some castle I don't know if we shouldn't go and land there it's to gloomy."

"Let's land Kiya and Zack might be down there!" Karen said to Donald as she tried to take the wheel.

"No!" Donald said as he pull it back the wheel.

"Common!" Karen said then looked over seeing a red lever. "Whats that?" Karen pulled it.

"NO DON'T PULL IT!!!!" Donald yelled at Karen and pushed her and held onto his buckle.

"Guys please be down there!" Karen said as she quickly grabed her chair tightly.

The gummi ship went into hyper drive as a light flashed into Karen face.

"Hm..." someone said as they examened Karen.

Karen opened her eyes and shook her head. "Huh?" Karen sat up once again. "Feels like the samething happened from before..." she said as she rubbed her head.

"You where in that crash and you flew all they way out here." Someone with a British accent said. "Are you alright?"

Karen nodded her head as she stould up. "It's pretty c-cold here." she said whith a shiver.

"Yes it's quit cold..." the lady said as she stould up. "Come child I have a house close by." said the lady.

"Um..alright." said Karen said as she followed the lady to the house.

As Karen and the lady walked toward the house they talked some.

"Your dressed diffrent, child." said the lady.

"Uh...I'm from.." Karen said in a studder. _'Oh no I can't let on from were i'm from..What should a say?!' _Karen smiled and laughed a nervous one. "Heh..i'm from a town far from here.."

"Oh." the lady said "How did you get far from home?" she asked.

"Well...." Karen said as she sighed and frozen type of breath came out. "I ran away to go look for two of my friends."

"Oh...I see." she the lady. "Well..what do they look like?" she asked as she saw her house ahead. "There it is."

"Well theres a loud one named Donal-!" she blinked and stoped talking and sighed . '_Wait, what am I saying..' _she looked back up at the lady seeing that she was a bit confused. "You know what...nevermind..." she sighed. "I'm looking for my friends Zack and Kya.." she said as she walked into the ladys littie house.

"Hm...no there isn't anyone here by that name." the lady said as she let Karen sit next to a warm fire. "Sit here....i'll make you some coco."

Karen blinked then thought _"What's coco? Eh...i'll try it.." _Karen layed her head back as she fell asleep slowly.

"Heh sleeping on the job arn't ya Karen?"

"Huh?" Karen sat up quickly. "Zack?!" she saw him infrount of her rubbing his hands infrount of the fire warming them up.

"Hey, you need too go find your other two friends...as well as Kya and Me." Zack said as he looked at the fire.

"Find you, what are you talking about, your right next to me!" Karen said to Zack.

Zack just shook his head no, then and pointed behind Karen. "Look!"

"Hm?" Karen turned her head around. "Good try Zack but I don-" she stoped talking and blinked looking around the room. "Zack?"

Karen sighed as soon as the lady walked back in. "Here you go." she gave her the hot chocolate.

"Thank you." Karen took it as she slurped it she asked then ladys name.

Her name was Bell she said she was in this abandoned caben for the night staying there looking for her father.

Karen nodded her head. "I Understand what your going threw.." she sighed and placed the cup onto the table next to her and layed her head back on the floor. "I'm going to sleep now..." she said as she slowly closed her eyes and dozed off.

-Too Donald and Goofy-

Donald and Goofy wake up as they see there infrount of some dark looking castle. "Were are we!?" Donald yelled as he jumped up.

"Dunno looks like some type of dark castle." Goofy said as he stould up. "I sure hope Karen is inside there."

"Ah who needs her!" Donald said as he took his wand and stormed towards the castle. "Come on, Goofy!"

Goofy ran over to Donald and followed him into the castle in search for there king.

-Back to Karen!-

Karen rold on the ground side to side next too the fire she sat up seeing Bell reading a book beside her. "Oh i'm sorry..!" Karen said as she layed quickly back down.

"No it's Alright..." Bell put the book down. "Can't sleep?" Bell asked Karen.

Karen sat up and shook her head. "No..I'm just worried..."

Bell nodded her head. "I understand how you feel, I'm worried about my papa."

"Hey, Bell what was your dad doing out in such a bad looking forest?" Karen asked as she raped the blanket around her to warm up.

"He was going to a world fair far from my village.." Bell said. "Then his horse came back and he wasn't on him."

"I'll help you look....as long as we still look for my friends as well.." Karen said as she layed her head back down on the ground. "Night."

Bell nodded her head "Alright...goodnight!" Bell dimend the fire a littie and layed back into her chair and fell asleep.

The next day Karen woke up and rubed her eyes. "Ok...i'm awake." Karen gasped as she saw the door was flung open and Bells chair was on the ground. "Oh no.." Karen jumped up while grabbing her backpack she ran outside placing her backpack on her back she gasped seeing heartless. "Heartless!" Karen lifted her hand up quickly making the keyblade apper.

-Donald and Goofy-

Donald and Goofy ran threw the castle screaming. "Your Magasty!" Donald yelled as it ecoed threw the castle. "No ones here."

"Maybe the king wasn't ever here." Goofy said as he frowned. "We got to find Karen, Donald she is still the keyblade holder."

"Fine fine!" Donald said. "Come on Goofy!" donald started to run back but bumped into something furry and fell back. (XD Run it's Fluffy-Sesshomaru! ; err...sorry wrong story...- continue.) Donald looked up seeing the beast. "Whak!" Donald jumped up and ran with Goofy to the west-wing.

-To Karen-

Karen ran while slashing the heartless. "Gah, the heartless are...here.....for me." she ran stoping at a gate looking up seeing the dark looking castle. "Gotta get in there, quickly." she ran back some thne quickly ran into the gate pushing it open quickly. "Yea!...Ow!" she rubed her sholder the nodded her head to herself and ran inside.

* * *

Hiya Wow bell kidnaped Donald and Goofy in the West Wing! X3 Fluffy lol I couldn't resist! and Karen running for her life from the mob of heartless after her, can she excape? Next time "The keyhole, and Princess of Heart!" See ya soon! 


	6. Chapter 6 The Keyhole

**I'm working on, and working on the last few chapters of TUVRG! And here is, A Hope to Give Loose!**

**Chapter 6**

**The keyhole, and Princess of Heart (Day 3 Afternoon)**

* * *

_**Last Time**_

_**Karen ran while slashing the heartless. "Gah, the heartless are...here...for Me." she ran stopping at a gate looking up seeing the dark looking castle. "Gotta get in there, quickly." she ran back some then quickly ran into the gate pushing it open quickly. "Yea!...Ow!" she rubbed her shoulder the nodded her head to herself and ran inside.**_

-**Donald and Goofy**-

They hid behind an old beaten up chair shivering a bit as the beast came in.

"I know your in here, I can smell your fear!" the Beast said in a Low growl.

"On the count of three we make a run for it!...one two-" Donald said then the beast hit the chair with his claws making Donald and Goofy jump!

"Guards come bring these two to the Castle Jail!" The Beast ordered as two spider like things came into the room, the beast threw the two into them!

"Waack!" Donald yelled loud enough for anyone to hear.

-**Karen**-

Karen heard the yell and slashed the heartless breathing deep for air. "Was that...Donald!" she hit the heartless as they entered then she shut the door behind her leaning against the door she slide down the side of it and breathed deeply for air as she looked up she saw something or someone coming her way. "Who's there?" she asked as she lifted up the keyblade, and out came!...

"Hiya their mam!"

Karen simply blinked and looked down at the mini teacup hopping next to her. "H-Hello!" she said still shocked sorta staring down with a strait face then, a teapot came bouncing in behind the teacup.

"Chip, don't scare her!...I'm so sorry about him he's just so perky before bed time." the teapot known as 'Mrs. Potts' said scooting the teacup away and was bouncing up, Karen got curious followed them into the kitchen.

"A kitchen?" Karen then noticed everything in the room was alive. "Maybe I can ask where Donald's yell came from...where's the teapot?" she looked over to the sink seeing Mrs. Potts scooting Chip into the sink, instantly she ran over to the sink stopping. "Excuse me, Mrs. teapot?"

"Oh oh my apologies, my name is Mrs. Potts!" she said turning around with a hop.

"Oh I'm Karen nice- oh never mind I need to know where that yell came from!" she asked a bit fast and demanding.

"Ah child, don't worry about the scream from the west wing!" Mrs. Potts looked over at Karen seeing she now knew where it was coming from! "No child don't go to the west wing!"

"I have no choice, my friends are in trouble and I made a promise I won't forget to them!" she turned around darting out the kitchen she ran towards the stairs that had two ways to go up! "I'm coming Donald, Goofy, and Belle!"

-**Donald and Goofy**-

"Aw nuts." Donald said crossing over his feathered arms. "First the gummi ship is broken, second we are in this castle jail!"

"Gawsh I sure hope Karen's okay, and hasn't been caught yet!" Goofy said but Donald hit him over the head.

"She has the key she'll be fine!" he snapped then heard footsteps. "Someone's coming!"

Karen poked her head into the gloomy dungeon and looked around. "Donald?...Goofy?...Belle?"

"Karen, Karen over here!" Donald yelled and Karen looked over and smiled and began running over to them. "Donald Goofy!" she looked over seeing the keys to the door. "I'll let you guys out quickly!" she ran over to the keys and back over to the cellar door opening it letting them out she then looked down at Donald. "Donald?"

"What is it?" he asked angry crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry for pulling the lever okay?" Karen did the lower lip thing making Donald groan then nod to her apology.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." Donald said then looked up. "But we have to get out of here!"

"We can't yet!" Karen screamed after him.

"Why, Karen?" Goofy asked.

"Belle went missing, and her father is somewhere around this dungeon." Karen said, and then she saw the faces on there face. "Guys?"

"Belle, as in the princess of heart belle?" Donald asked out loud.

"Princess of heart?" Karen asked stepping in front of them. "What's that?"

"Seven chosen to open the final keyhole oh, which you're supposed to close." Donald said to fast Karen tilted her head.

"No idea what you said but the keyhole thing, I'm supposed to lock a big keyhole at hollow bastion?" she asked and Donald and Goofy looked amazed. "How...how did I know that?" she had a flash from the dream from two nights ago.

"Karen, are you sure your from that island?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay, now lets go find Belle!" Donald ordered as Goofy Donald and Karen ran up the stairs.

West Wing

Karen ran up the stairs, then stopped half way seeing Donald and Goofy stop she then asked. "Guys, why are you stopping?"

"Don't go up there, the beast is crazy he sent us to the dungeon for going up there!" Donald said.

"Oh come on, we have to if he keeps us out we just push to go in!" she smiled, they nodded.

"Okay."

As they entered the west wing Karen looked at the table's on the ground the picture of a handsome prince torn by claw marks paper everywhere and a glowing rose across from them. "Look guys." Karen pointed at the rose. "It's so beautiful." she took off the lid but stopped hearing something land behind her Donald and Goofy gulped and pointed.

"What are you doing here!" the Beast lifted his hand up and was about to strike her but she blocked his claw with the keyblade.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, taken into this castle her name is Belle!" she pushed him back and she jumped beside Donald and Goofy.

"I told you not to come up here!" he growled at them, Karen then stood in front of Donald and Goofy.

"Don't get mad at them I'm the one who came up here looking for someone." Karen said while holding the Keyblade up blocking Donald and Goofy. "They told me not to come up here but I didn't listen...so." she looked back at them then nodded. "Run!" she shouted they all three ran, and the Beast roared and ran really fast landing in front of them. "Ah!"

"Your not leaving!" he ordered the spider type of things to come, Karen took a step back holding the keyblade she turned back around ordering Donald and Goofy to follow her. "Guys when I yell Now grab a hold of me!" she shouted, she threw her keyblade breaking the glass and quickly she jumped up. "Now!" she jumped out the window with Donald on her back as well as Goofy, she as fast as possible threw her rope with the key at the end of it up towards a different room window, they hit the wall Karen said "Wow...that went really smooth...Donald climb up and pull use up!"

"Okay!" Donald said as he climbed the rope to the room he started pulling them up but stopped, "Whack!" Donald shouted, seeing a shadow approach him he kept pulling up the rope, and then the curtain was pushed back.

"Hello?"

Donald lost it and jumped while Goofy and Karen held for their lives.

"Donald! Stop freaking out you stupid duck and pull use up!" she shouted looking up seeing someone else, it was Belle! "Belle!"

"Karen, how on earth did you get like this?" Belle asked, Karen laughed.

"Heh long long story...but could you pull use up please? Goofys getting heavy!" Karen said as she was kinda slipping, Belle nodded.

"1, 2, 3!" Belle said as her and Donald started pulling them up slowly but process came and finally they reached the top. "Is everyone alright?"

Karen nodded "I think so...and finally found you Belle what happened?" she asked as she sat down catching her breath.

"I went outside just to wake up, and I was then taken to this room by the beast." Belle then looked down at Donald and smiled lifting him up with a hug. "I'm glad you came!"

Donald struggled out of his grip, Karen smiled. "Your welcome now we have to leave this place quickly!"

"You can not leave."

Karen stopped making her way to the door seeing someone in a black hooded coat.

"The princess of heart, a chosen one to open the final keyhole..." the unknown turned to Belle. "Young princess of heart, you're coming with me." the lifted up their hand making heartless appear before them Karen lifted her keyblade up. "Ah the keyblade told to close the door to darkness from the last wielder, and a king from a magical kingdom." Donald and Goofy knew they were talking about the King Mickey.

"Just who are you!" Karen asked while holding the keyblade up.

"I am known as Raxiel..." he took off his hood he had short spiky silver bluish hair, and then put his hood back on as the heartless grabbed Belle while Karen, Donald and Goofy were distracted.

"Belle!" Karen shouted as she was running towards them but a dark purple looking portal papered under them, Belle being held without any will disappeared into the darkness with Raxiel. "Belle." the person who took care of her was gone into the world of darkness. "So that's what you meant Donald?" she turned to him. "The Princess of heart...was Belle."

Donald nodded. "Yea, but don't look down okay Karen."

Karen nodded "We'll save her!" she smiled then blinked hearing a '_sping_' noise. "Did you hear that?" she turned around.

"Hear what?" Goofy asked.

"That noise!" Karen shouted hearing it again she followed the noise into a big ballroom. "Awe...it so beautiful here..." she then heard it coming up ahead she stopped then started over walking, Goofy and Donald watched her walk towards the end of the room Karen pointed her keyblade up towards the ceiling it shined as a keyhole appeared up under her, the keyhole reacted and locked as the beam of light hit the keyhole locking it instantly Karen made the keyblade disappear.

Donald and Goofy had a flash back in this room Sora the old wielder of the keyblade did the exact same thing, except it was after the events with Ansem and all. "Karen, come on let's get out of here!"

Karen nodded. _"Zack...Kya. I'm sorry I couldn't find you here but I promise you bouth."_ Karen reached Donald and Goofy.

_"...I'll find you.."_

-**Gummi ship**-

Karen became quiet sense she was sleepy. "Donald I think I'm going to get some sleep." she said rubbing her eyes he nodded. "Okay, Goofy will wake you up when we reach a new world!" Karen smiled and stood up beginning to the back then Donald stopped her. "Karen?"

Karen turned around. "Hm?"

"You, down there reminded me of Sora." Donald said.

"Sora?" Karen blinked. "As in the old wielder Sora?"

Donald nodded. "Yes, your like him more then you think."

Karen laughed. "Right!" she walked towards the back to the room laying in the warm bed she sighed closing her eyes as she slept it was that dream again.

•**_Dream_**•

_"What the...Zack!" Karen took a step towards him, he stopped her she shook her head no. "Not this time I won't let you push me away!" she said to him, but he did pushing her down the icy type of slide she looked up seeing him disappear. "Not again...!" his heart then floated down at her she took it. "Your so close but far away at the same time."_

Karen turned over but it continued.

_Karen confronting Zack, he stood there._

_"The truth...will set me free...Zack I know you like me, that's why I always felt the same way." she smiled; he did as well he held her in a hug and disappeared. "You feel so...warm?"_

She then woke up sitting up.

"What a weird dream...I've been having those weird Dream's lately...I wonder if I'm okay or not..." she layback down and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Well, it's official... It's been one year sense I updated this I am SOO sorry! •Bows• I know but before you kill me here a request...review!_**

**_•Kaname Kururugi•_**


End file.
